Welcome to Silent Hill
by PublicIdentity
Summary: On a American vacation Gilbert and Elizabeta are stuck in Silent Hill. Nothing can help them now, there in the Other World and all they can think about is saving each other. How can you save your best friend when your just as doomed and you can save your self from the terrors with in.


"I told you! We should have took directions." Elizabeta said as she stepped out of Gilbert's old Volkswagen. "Now we are lost!"

"Could you stop talking?" Gilbert snapped at her and slammed the drivers seat door closed.

"I could hit you so hard if it was so damn cold!" she threatened. Her hot breathe made a mist against the contrast of the cold air.

She wore a heavy black winter coat that reached her mid-thigh. She shivered and kicked the tires with her brown leather boots.

Gilbert ignored her and pushed up the sleeves of his white coat with a fur lining on the hood. He popped open the trunk.

"I could have sworn I had an extra tire and a tank of gas." he mumbled.

"How do we pop a tire and run out of gas simultaneously?" Elizabeta asked with an irritated tone.

Once again he ignored her. Gilbert pulled out his phone and called his brother Ludwig.

The reception sucked. He managed to ask where they were.

"There car broke down a little ways up near a town up a head. He's waiting in the car with Feliciano and Lovino."

Gilbert grabbed his Backpack from the car and walked with Elizabeta down the old abounded Highway.

The sighs were rusted and had what they thought was car oil on them. In a few hours they would wish it was car oil.

As the couple walked on the fog grew thicker and there was a foul smell lingering in the air. After sometime they saw Ludwigs car in the middle of the road next to a sign. Gilbert and Elizabeta looked into the car. It was empty. Gilbert saw bloody hand prints all over the window.

"Oh, god!" Elizabeta shrieked. "What happen? Oh, god! Oh, god!"

Gilbert grabbed her and held her close and blocked her view of the car. "Come one. Let's go. We need to find them." he said with a monotone voice. The night grew darker, even when it seemed it could not possibly get darker.

Elizabeta squeezed Gilbert's hand and he squeezed back.

They passed a sign. "Welcome to Silent Hill." Elizabeta read out loud in a eerily tone.

"I have a feeling we aren't welcome at all." Gilbert said in the same tone.

They eventually reached the town but with the figured of creatures lurking they avoided wander around aimlessly. They saw an old house made of rotten wood.

If they are anywhere they might as well be in there, Gilbert thought.

They walked in slowly and steadily.

Elizabeta walked in behind him with slow, nervous breathes. They left the splintering door open with fading white paint. A small amount of moonlight shone through the door way and foggy windows.

Elizabeta looked around at the many doors and hallways. The building had a strange lay out, like nothing they'd ever seen before. It was a narrow, rectangular room that led to 3 doorways on the left and right of a hallway directly across from the entrance.

The door creaked and shut behind them and the windows faded to black and set a blood like cast on the room.

"Y-yah know," Gilbert stuttered. "I've seen so many horror movies and I always thought it wouldn't be afraid when a door closed by it self. I was wrong."

They both swallowed hard and looked at each other as a sharp, ear splitting sound rang in their ears. The sound of cleavers sharpening, knives dragging on the ground and the crack and pull of human bones begins torn and ripped from their sockets and the flash tearing and blood soaked into the rotting wood, limbs thrown like a child's toys across the room and the worst of all, a female laugh as a young girl cried for her father.

Tears ran down Elizabeta's now pale face. Terror filled her eyes. She panicked and screamed, Gilbert covered her mouth, but it was to late. The noises all stopped. Gilbert scrambled to pull out a flash light from his bag, Elizabeta snatched it from his hands and turned it on, flicking it around the room.

Loud, booming footsteps sounded from out side the entry way. The doorknob turned slowly. Gilbert backed up and tripped over a tricycle he never noticed before and his head slammed on the floor. "Gyak!" he shouted, not helping the situation.

"Run!" Elizabeta shouted from down the hall where she had run as the door started to open holding the flashlight tightly.

Gilbert struggled to his feet, nearly falling at first. Once he caught his balance he ran down the halls toward the sound of her voice and the light from the flashlight. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath while he limped a bit as he ran toward her until her ran past her by a few steps. "C-come on!"

Elizabeta turned and ran foward, too scared to look back at what was behind them. The door closed and the unknown thing following them was is the building with them and chasing them.

"N-nice choice of houses to explore!" She said looking over at Gilbert.

"Ha! Yeah! Never again!" He said still running sacred out of his mind, he was to young to die. There was so much he hasn't done yet.

He looked at her and signaled to her to run to the right at the up coming hallway split. He ran and turned sharply with heavy, quick breathes. The buildings lay out was definitely strange. Door after door, hallway after hallway.

Elizabeta followed him in his turn. She slipped in a what she prayed was water, but smelled foul and was far to thick to be water. He rushed to help her up and she grabbed her flashlight from the floor.

He glanced at the blood on her hands and clothes. He grabbed her hand, helping her up while staring out at the hideous creature that stalked them. It had this red, strange, triangular almost pyramid like object over its head. It's chest and arms bare and a tan clothe covering its legs, it's skin and weapon covered in blood. What the hell was this Red Pyramid thing?

Elizabeta looked back, she gripped his hand tightly, pulling him into a run "Oh my god! Where is Ludwig?" She gasped remembering the others as they ran away from the demon.

"You think they are safe, right?" He worried. Gilbert wanted to hurl. He looked around feeling light headed and squeezed her hand tightly. "God, do we even know where we are going?!" he panicked.

Elizabeta clutched his hand. Tears spilled from her emerald eyes sliding down her dirty cheeks "I don't want to die yet Gilbert! We have to trust our instincts to get us out of here alive." She cried as she ran. They took turn after turn and went through doors that led to more turns and more doors.

He looked at her and tried not to cry, he has to stay strong for her. I have to protect her, he thought. He pulled her down a hallway and looked into a room for an exit before closing it when he saw a blood filled human butcher room. Gilbert's stomach wrenched an he gagged as he pulled her away trying to keep her from seeing it. "I think we are lost." he mumbled.

Her petite body was shaking. "B-But did we lose it?" She whispered, clinging to her old childhood friend tightly, covering his white jacket in the cold blood from the floor that covered hers. "Do you think we could hide in one of these rooms until morning?" She said, eyeing a closed door.

"Do we have a choice?" Gilbert walked toward the door and looked around for the monster or any other being. He turned the knob and it was locked, loud foot steps sounded. They grew closer and closer. "Shit!" his hands trembled and he pulled on the doorknob. "No. no. NO!" He panicked and threw his weight on the door. It don't budge. He tried again, and again. On the 4th time it flew open.

She glanced around and pulled him inside the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind her. She leaned against the door shutting her flashlight off so the light wouldn't give away their hiding spot.

Gilbert put his hand over his mouth to slow his breathing and his racing heart as she reached from his other trembling hand, needing to know he was alright.

Both of their hearts raced as if they would explode inside their chests.

The couple pressed against each other tightly to comfort them both. The footsteps got closer, they stopped in front of the door. He squinted his eyes closed tight and she bit her lip to contain her shrieks as she prayed to God. She prayed to Jesus. To the Father, the Son and the Holy spirit.

She lipped her prayer and hot tears rolled down her face.

'Our heavenly Father, hallowed is your name. Your Kingdom is come. Your will is done, As in heaven so also on earth. Give us the bread for our daily need. And leave us serene, just as we also allowed others serenity. And do not pass us through trial, except separate us from the evil one. For yours is the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory To the end of the universe, of all the universes. In the name of the father and of the son and of the holy spirit, Amen'

This may have been the first true time she understood this prayer. Yet, in this hell hole nothing but the overwhelming power of monsters and the Otherworld had any power in Hell. For this place truly is Hell. Hell on earth they say but in fact it is not earth they are on. Welcome to the Otherworld.

Welcome to Silent Hill.


End file.
